The Complete Series 5
The Complete Series 5, previously The Complete Fifth Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD containing all twenty-six fifth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. It was released on VHS in 2002 and was later released on DVD in 2004 in the Classic Collection box set and released separately in 2007 by VCI. It was re-released on DVD in 2010 and 2012 by HiT Entertainment. In Australia, ABC for Kids released the DVD in 2006. Description 2002 Single VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes on one video. 2002 Double VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes with not one but TWO videos. 2004 DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 DVD Watch all 26 classic episodes from Thomas & Friends Series 5 in this special collection. Climb aboard as Thomas meets the new crane, Cranky, working at the docks. Meanwhile Toby, Sir Topham Hatt and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 DVD Watch all 26 classic episodes from Thomas & Friends™ Series 5. Climb aboard as Thomas meets Cranky, the new crane working at the docks. Meanwhile Toby, The Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island. Episodes # Cranky Bugs # Horrid Lorry # A Better View for Gordon # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # James and the Trouble with Trees # Gordon and the Gremlin # Bye George! # Baa! # Put Upon Percy # Toby and the Flood # Haunted Henry # Double Teething Troubles # Stepney Gets Lost # Toby's Discovery # Something in the Air # Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach # Thomas and the Rumours # Oliver's Find # Happy Ever After # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday # A Surprise for Percy # Make Someone Happy # Busy Going Backwards # Duncan Gets Spooked # Snow # Rusty and the Boulder Trivia * This was the last complete series to get released on VHS. * The DVD was released in 2004 in the Classic Collection boxset before being released individually in 2007. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The front and back covers of the VHS have images from the third series episode, Trust Thomas, the fourth series episode, Rock 'n' Roll and the second series episode, Duck Takes Charge. * The 2012 release features the restored version of the opening of Thomas passing the Windmill with the current Thomas & Friends logo shown. * The front cover of the 2012 DVD features Thomas on a CGI landscape. * The back cover of the 2012 DVD features an image from the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Storyteller. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features a picture from the tenth series episode, Thomas and the Jet Plane. Goofs * On the Australian DVD, the subtitles for Haunted Henry read "a mist strolls in" rather than "a mist rolls in." * On the Australian DVD, the footage contains some black dots appearing strangely. This is not seen on other releases. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 * The Complete Series Five and Series Six Double Pack Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases